etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pantheon of Etheria
Back to Lore ---- MOST OF THIS TEXT IS NOT OFFICIAL OR CORRECT. IT'S ALMOST COMPLETELY FAN FICTION. THE GREATER GODS (Born to Godhood) SIRIAN - God of the Sirians! + all things noble & virtuous. He was creator of the world. IRIS - the Mother Goddess - wife of Sirian. Goddess of fertility. LURINTH - Daughter of Sirian. Goddess of Elves & Forests & Druids & Rangers & Animals & stuff EMRIK - Daughter of Sirian. Goddess of Mountains, Storms & Giants MIRIDINE - Daughter of Sirian. Goddess of the Sea & Sailors YMORGIA - Sirian's Evil Daughter. Goddess of Orcs & Disease MORANNIN - God of the Dwarves, Halflings & Gnomes Most civilized (eastern) cities will have a temple to "The Creator". This temple holds shrines to the 5 Gods: Sirian, Iris, Lurinth, Emrik & Miridine. Certain kingdoms & cultures revere ONE of these aspects above the other however (e.g. in Siria, most temples are naturally to the God Sirian, while in Silvermyr most temples are for Lurinth, etc...) THE FOUR HORSMEN (Summoned to Etheria by Mordaine the Dark Elf in 1032) LORD BANE - Daemon Lord - the Lord of Death & Undead LORD MELKOR - Daemon Lord - the Lord of Famine LORD ANTHRAX - Daemon Lord - the Lord of Disease LORD SARTEK - Daemon Lord - the Lord of War - The fifth horseman - You can learn about HER in Warlords IV!!! THE LESSER GODS (Mortals Elevated to Godhood) OKRADON - God of Merchants & Gold LORBRISS - God of Assassins CELUNE - Goddess of the moon & magic ARANEA - The Spider Queen. Goddess of the Dark Elves. AL-DIRAQ - The living-emperor-god of the folk of the Wild Coast MINOR GODS (Spirits) There are lots of these - many of them worshipped by barbarian tribes. Great Elven Gods & Characters Kargoth is one of the 2 gods of the Dark Elves: there is the Spider Queen, Aranea, and the Spider King, Kargoth. Aranea is a giant spider-goddess who weaves a glowing web, the strands of which are made of fire. Her many-faceted eyes can see into all corners of Etheria. Kargoth is the Dark Elven god of magic a huge creature half-man/half-spider - to whom the Dark Elven Sorcerors sacrifice their prisoners. The Dark Elven sorcerors believe that every 1000 years, Aranea mates with Kargoth. At the conclusion of this bizarre ritual, she devours the spider god and then chooses the most powerful from amongst the Dark Elven sorcerors to replace him - elevating him to godhood. This is considered the greatest honor possible amongst the Dark Elves, and explains why their sorcerors are such a murderous bunch wildly assassinating each other to gain power, particularly around the time of Karvaar - the great mating ritual. Lunarion was a High Elven prince & explorer - the eldest son of Ehlanna the first Ice Queen of the Northern Tundra. While exploring on his huge Golden Dragon, Lunarion discovered a crescent-shaped island off the coast of the Northern Tundra, and being a typical egocentric High Elf, he named it after himself, claimed it in the name of his people, and built a citadel there. Soon after, Lunarion proclaimed himself the first Moonking. He founded a citadel on an island (just south of the High Elven Lands) and like all good megalomaniacal High Elves, he named the Island (Lunarion) AND the Citadel (Lunariel) after himself. The island is the crescent shaped island north of the Isle of Dawn. The High Elven kingdoms flourished over the next four centuries, until Orcs (led by a huge ugly brute named Gornak Elfeater) invaded their land a tried to commit genocide on the Elves. After a narrow and costly victory in which many of their easternmost palaces were burned to the ground, King Lunarion founded the Royal Order of Moonguard (and after shortly after that, the Royal Order of Iceguard) to protect the High Elven lands from future incursions. Approximately 1000 years later, after a devastating war with the Orcs in which the eastern provinces of the High Elves were devastated, Lunarion's great-great grandson, Inarion (the 3rd Moonking) founded the Order of the Moonguard. They were a group of warriors, extremely skilled with the bow, whose task it was to protect the High Elven lands (and of course the Moonking himself!). (BTW Elves live to be 2000 years old) Mordaine was a High Elf, who due to his dealings in dark magics became known as a Dark Elf. He was responsible for summoning the Four Horsemen to Etheria and causing The Sundering. Category:Lore